Jonah Cox
Jonah Cox D. O. B: '''March 17, 1985 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''NYC, travels '''Occupation: Fashion Photographer Personality John is a big charmer, it’s the biggest thing about him of the things polite to speak of in public. He’s the type of guy to drop compliments for women back and forth and flirts as a hobby, even if sometimes it doesn’t go anywhere past the flirting. He’s a fun guy, jokes around and plays a lot, but is dead serious when it comes to his job. His only steady relationship is with Giovanna, his camera. He is, in fact, very passionate about his work, and takes it very seriously. He always delivers quality, and despite being relatively young, he’s made himself quite a name in the photography business. He’s always up for some fun, and hardly ever declines an invitation to anything, from a bar mitzvah to a three day long rave, if you need company, he’s the man to call. However, what nobody knows, is that underneath the player exterior, there is actually a pretty decent guy with a big heart. He is a secret sweetheart who actually is looking for the right girl to get attached to, but doesn’t mind trying every single girl he meets until he finds the right one. He’s a great listener, and even though, to look cool, he’ll pretend like he’s not listening every now and again, he is, and will most likely be the first one to give good advice when necessary. History Jonah is a good hearted guy who just so happens to like women a lot. He can't help himself from charming the pants right off of them, and he hates to admit he feels little regret for it. He was pretty much the guy who was average in high school; overlooked by many of his peers. But since graduation, Jonah developed his photography skills as his body took on a more mature look as well. He landed a job at Vogue, photographing models day in and day out. It's a dream job for any straight male, and one at which Jonah excels. He bumps heads with only one woman at the office, Brooke Reid. He tends to have everyone but the Queen B wrapped around his pinky. Jonah can't figure her out, and for now at least, prefers to maintain an "out-of-reach" distance. He has, however, made a name for himself as well. He is known as "that guy" who has bed just abotu every model he has photographed. That leaves little room for making friends among his coworkers, but he has met and achieved this with Collete DeMarceau. He has also made unliekly friends with Sasha, a dominatrix who lives in his builiding. Sasha has introduced him to her friensd, including a madame and a blind woman Jonah could have sworn was a stipper. He also knows Nikolai Bolgini as a result of this connection. Miscellaneous Jonah just wants to have fun. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)